


One Step

by tris_manner



Category: US WNT National Team
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tris_manner/pseuds/tris_manner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is never easy, but when you meet the one everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season

**Author's Note:**

> First shot at this fandom. Hope you guys like this!

Ali rolled over in her warm comfy bed, not wanting to wake up, thinking it’s just another saturday and she wanted to sleep in for the rest of the day and do nothing. Then she realized that it wasn’t just a normal saturday, after waiting all preseason long for her last first game day. It was her senior year and all she could do to hold in her excited and scream was looking at her alarm clock and realizing it was only 6am. Her roommates would still be sleeping for another 2 hours or so and she didn’t want to walk the entire house. She quietly rolled out of bed, placing her bare feet on her shaggy rug. Slowly and methodically she rose while stretching her whole body with a few cracks and pops through out her body. She walked to her shared bathroom with the other Allie, she turned on the steaming hot water and she striped and stepped into the tub shower. Enjoying all the hot water that she could take she got out and headed back to her room. She went over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes, she was slowly to change as the cold air hit her naked body. Ali hurried up and scurried out to the kitchen hoping the old wooden floor would not crack too much as she shuffled throughout the house.  
She pulled out a normal routine game day breakfast, when she was done, she headed out to the big screened in porch to watch the day rise in front of her. The beauty that the northeast held was so close to what Ali loved about going to Penn State, and being a senior and playing this year after such a roller coaster that she is just happy to be back and playing again. Normal on Saturdays Ali would head off to the library to study, although fall term hadn’t started but Ali had been taking summer classes to make up for spring. Today though she sits and enjoys the passing pedestrians that don’t pay any attention to her, she sips her coffee and enjoys her quiet time.  
As she walks back in the house, she can hear her roommates moving throughout the house, one in the shower, one in their room, and out of no where Allie Long jumps from the kitchen. “kreigs!! you excited for game day?!” Allie screamed. “Yeah, of course I am” Krieger responded. Allie gave her “the look” and “I…I am….” Krieger stumbled, as Sarah walked down the stairs, “Welp the hot water is gonna be gone, Heather’s headed for the shower.” Sarah announced. “Shittttt…..” Allie ran from where she was planted up the stairs. Ali thought thank god to herself for taking an early shower. Before she could be questioned anymore, Ali headed up the stairs to get ready to head over to campus.  
As she headed out the door, Ali made sure not to make too much sound not to bring anyone along with her. The warm fall day was great to walk in and Ali headed out towards campus from the quiet neighbor she and her roommates lived in. Today they opened their season with UNC, the tar heels. Ali was hoping for revenge from last years defeat. She heard that UNC had got all of their players back from the National team commitments. And Ali, couldn’t think of a sweeter way then beating the best team in the nation. Ali decided to sit in Jeffrey Stadium, to think and visualize for the game ahead. She was zoned out before she heard a loud bang that woke her up. She was startled by someone coming up the metal stairs, a blonde tall athletic girl in UNC gear. She was speaking to the brunette behind her, laughing and joking around with her, Ali could just hear their conversation as they got closer, and then the blonde said. “watch this!” and tried to jump 3 stairs at once, and missed her stepping and fell right into Ali’s lap.  
“Sorry! Didn’t see ya there.” The blonde said as she sat on Ali’s lap, Ali felt a buzz of electricity go through her body and couldn’t tell if the blonde had the same feeling. The blonde was slowly getting up, the brunette commented “Dude Ash, don’t try to hurt the competition just yet. Wait until the game.” they both laughed and headed up to the top row of the stadium. They took two seats next too each other and the stadium was quite again. Ali could feel someone’s eyes of her, she took her phone out to check behind with her camera, it was the blonde, Ash was her name. Ali quick notice the blonde smiled when she saw her spying on her phone and she shot up from her seat and walk down to her locker room.  
Ali got ready for her game, there was a big hype before the game, Ali choose to visualize all the moves and things she needed to do in her first game back. Warm ups went quick Ali felt good, her legs felt good, strong then before. She was ready for this.  
“Starting in defenses, #22 senior Ali Kreiger.” the announcer bellowed, Ali ran to her team in a line, they all yelled and screamed “kreigs!!” The burnett turned to the blonde, and said “ thats the girl” the blonde couldn’t keep her eye’s of this Ali girl. The game went back and forth will no real advantage to either side. An UNC girl got lose on the the left side. Ali was tracking her, Ali knew she was faster, she got one step on the forward, and she saw her moment to step it. The UNC player when flying but Ali had the ball. Ali rushed up the side line, she had a clear view to the the end line. The blonde, the UNC goalie was outraged that the ref had not called a foul on the tackle, the defender was truly out of line for that tackle. The blonde had no seconds to spare the brunette, Ali was racing up the sideline for her. The blonde got ready for a shot but instead Ali it a quick cut back to her center Allie. The goalie dropped step and had no time to plant before the ball was struck. She stretched out with her 5’9” frame and was able to guide the ball around the far post. Ali was heartbroken, that was their one true chance. The game went on 0-0 at the end of regulation. 2 OT’s later and the game ended, either team won or lose. As they went through their handshakes, Ali came across the blonde, a sudden look into her eyes and she lost track of time, Heather pushed Ali along and the gaze broke. Both teams head to the locker rooms, Ali took her time, showering and getting dress again, majority of her team had left and was headed for the parties, when Ali walked out, majority of the UNC team was passing her, she had some choice words in mind, when the blonde came in view. Ali took the time to analyze her. The blonde notice the girl and walked right up to her, “Hey I’m Ashlyn Harris. Nice game tonight” Ali’s throat was caught “H… Hi.. I’m Ali, Ali Kreiger. You too.” Ali studio Ashlyn for a while, and realized she was doing the same to Ali. Ashlyn interrupted the stare down “here I wanted to give this to you.” She hades Ali a folded piece of paper.  
When Ali looked up from the paper, she realized the blonde was gone, “catch you later, Ali.” she shouted as she ran to keep up with her team. It took time for her to register that she was standing in the hallway alone, once she shook back into reality, Ali opened the paper to find a note. “Ali, if you ever find your self in Chapel Hill, give me a ring. -Ash.” Ashlyn’s phone number was scribbled under the note. Ali didn’t know what to think, was she trying to make a friend, or trying to flirt. As she toyed with this in her mind she headed back to her house. She got home exhaust both physically from the game but mentally about this Ashlyn thing she headed for a hot shower. Her and her friends were headed out after the season opener, hoping to relax and have a good time. Ali pulled on her clothes and got ready for the night. By the time she was ready her roommates were yelling her name from the living room. “Yeah, Yeah i’m comin’” Ali responded. They headed to Zeno’s they favorite place to grab a beer and listen to great music, the beer was extra busy tonight with college students back on campus for class starting the next week. They found a table and ordered a round of shots and beers. “to being undefeated!” they all bellowed and downed their shots.  
As Ali got more and more into the night, Ali pulled out the piece of paper again. Reading it and over and over again. She couldn’t get the picture of the blonde, Ashlyn out of her mind. Sarah grabbed the piece of paper right out of Ali’s hand before she could even blink. “Hey, Hey thats mine!” she stated. “ugh girl, how did you get a girls number and wait is she from UNC?” Sarah questioned. “It was just someone who fell into my lap. Ha. She's the goalkeeper from today.” Ali spilled, she could feel her face getting warm. “Ali you’re not, are you?” Sarah questioned her. “Well since Joe, I was thinking that maybe thats why I’ve never been in a long relationship, like I was just going through the motions. It wasn’t like i was going to text her.” she explained. “you should, you know just say hi.” Sarah stated. Ali could tell Sarah had a crush on the blonde, she knew since they were talking at warm ups, Sarah couldn’t keep her eyes off the blonde. “Well what could it hurt?” Ali said. She typed the number into her phone. She opens a new texts and pauses trying to think what exact to say.


	2. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, going as fast i can!

Ashlyn was in her hotel room with Tobin getting ready for team dinner. UNC team was staying in State College, before they headed to University of Penn for their Sunday game. The girls planned to go to this team dinner, but really after they wanted to go out and have fun. Ashlyn had on her best maroon short sleeve button up shirt with her skinny blue jeans, as she tied her shoes, her phone buzzed. “Hey it’s Ali, from earlier. Just wanted to say great game. Hope your enjoying your trip back. -Ali” A slight smirk came over Ashlyn’s face. Tobin just came out of the bathroom and noticed her now ridged roommate. “Hey stud who you smilin’ at now?” Tobin commented. “No one, just a friend.” Ashlyn responded. “Hey there, you have a great game too! we are actually still her in State College, we play U of Penn on sunday. - Ash” She hit send, held her breathe for a moment waiting for a response.   
“Really? Enjoy the State, it’s got some of the best food in the penn. If you find yourself on E College Street, a couple of my teammates and I are down at Zeno’s for the night. - Ali” Ashlyn jumped from her bed, she was determined to get to this place. Ashlyn didn’t want to admit it but this girl had made her feel different since she fell into Ali’s lap. Tobin and Ashlyn, headed out with their team for dinner, enjoyed a heavy italian dinner that was fuel for Sunday. As the coach allowed, the team headed out to explore the town with a curfew though. Tobin, Heather, Whitney and Ashlyn all headed out to find this Zeno place. “Hey you guys still at Zeno’s? My friends and i are on E College Street.” Ashlyn wrote to Ali.  
Ali was enjoying her time at the bar, dancing to the a couple of guys, enjoying the live music, she excused herself at the end of the song, when she felt her pocket buzz. She opened the text and she caught her breathe and got nervous, Ashlyn was headed to her. She didn’t think she would actually be able to get away from the team. She grabbed Sarah, “Sarah, the girl from UNC, she and her teammates are coming?!” Ali said anxiously. Before Sarah could respond, the door opens, and the blonde, walks in. Ali couldn’t help but take in the site of the blonde. She walked in with her button up and skinny jeans, her hair fell natural down her showers, and Ali then looked right into her eyes. They made contact, Ashlyn smiled and headed in Ali’s direction. Ali looked away trying not to blush as this was going on.   
“Hey Ali!” Ashlyn spoke first, it took Ali a moment to get out of her head. “Hi.” Ali was hitting herself. Hi, that’s all she could say, oh my god. Ashlyn continued “ these are my my teammates, Tobs, HAO and Whit.” “Nice to meet you guys, welcome to State” Ali spoke, she pointed to her friends and named each one; they all waved when Ali pointed. As the others migrated in different directions, it was just Ashly and Ali left at the table. “so, nice game today, you have some great saves.” Ali started off. “thanks, and you had that great run up the line, sorry you’ll never score on me. ha” Ashlyn joked back. “Hey I could scored on you any day! Wanna bet?!” Ali retaliated. Ashlyn just smirked and shook her head back at Ali. Ali had been drinking a little, and felt just enough buzz to help her ask, “You wanna dance?” she left it open hoping Ashlyn would bite. Ali thought after asking, what the hell, she’s going to say no, she just came with her friends. “Yeah!” Ashlyn responded; she held out her hand for Ali and they walk to the dance floor. It all started slow, just dancing as friends, Ashlyn made sure she kept a hand or a finger on Ali to keep her closer. Slowly Ashlyn moved behind Ali, Ali couldn’t stop what was happen, and rather she didn’t want it all to stop. She let the beers move through her and enjoy the night as it moved on.   
Ashlyn took Ali’s hand and pulled her from the dance floor, Ashlyn realized it was getting late, and her teammates and her had to get back to the hotel. “Ali, I have to go, my teammates just left and I need to get back to the hotel in time for curfew.” Ashlyn told her. She could tell Ali was sad, and the alcohol was keeping her going. Ali was pouting, she didn’t want the night end. Ashlyn could tell she was upset about her leaving, “Here, let me walk you home.” Ashlyn offered as she pulled Ali under her arm. Ali grabbed quick for coat and headed out with the blonde. Ali led Ashlyn two blocks to her her home, her roommates where still at the bar. Ali let Ashlyn up the stairs, unlocked the main door and led her inside. Ali giggled and hiccuped up the stairs, Ashlyn had parted to grab her some water, and fumbled through the cabinets to find Advil, and she heard a faint, “I have that up in my room”. Ali was leaning against the wooden beam that separated their kitchen from their living room. “I have Advil next to my bed all the time, remember I do play soccer.” Ali confirmed with a light laugh. Ashlyn turned and smiled at her, “ I was just grabbing you water.” Ali face was hidden behind her dark brunette hair, Ashlyn walked over and slowly guided her to the top of the stairs. “which one?” Ashlyn referenced to the rooms. “That one” Ali pointed over Ashlyn’s shoulder to the right corner door. Ashlyn led her to the door and open to find a dark, gray room, with a puffy comforter on a queen size bed in the corner. As the blonde stopped in the doorway, Ali pushed through to her dress on the left hand side looking through one draw then another one.pulling athletic clothes from each. Before the blonde knew it the brunette was naked and putting on her clothes she had just found. Ashlyn looked away, and before she knew it Ali had climbed into her bed and reached for the bottle of Advil, Ashlyn came over and handed her the cup of water. Ali laid back and nestled her head into her pillow.   
Ashly could tell that she would soon be out, she reach down and left a quick, soft kiss on the brunettes forehead. Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s hand before she could turn away, with all of her might whispered “stay” Ashlyn looked down at her and smiled, “not tonight, my princess, not tonight.” Ashlyn gave Ali one more smile and turned to leave. Ashlyn closed the bedroom door behind her, she pulled out the napkin that she grab from the bar, wrote a quick and slipped it underneath Ali’s door. Ashlyn left the house and walked back to the hotel, she was walking with a skip in her step.


	3. One Shot

Ali rolled over with a long moan, her head was pounding and she was tired, but she shot up as soon as she remembered the night. “What the hell?” Ali stated out loud, Sarah came in the room without a knock, “wow you really picked a keep.” Sarah spoke holding up the napkin that Ashlyn had left, “what is that?” Ali questioned, holding out her hand for the piece of paper.

Ali, I had a great time with you last night. Hopefully, i’ll see you around sometime. -Ash. 

Again Ashlyn’s hand written notes, were so simple but it made Ali blush. She fell back into her pillow as Sarah came over to sit on the edge of the bed. “So are you going to ever see her again?” Sarah questioned, Ali without even thinking stated “maybe” Ali was dreaming of last night, and before she knew Allie Long came wandering into the room and straight under Ali’s covers. “kriegssssss why do we drink anymore?” Allie noted, hiding her head into the pillows, “Al, because we would not make it through soccer without a little relaxation.” Krieger mentioned.  
Ali’s mind was still on last night, she couldn’t believe what had happened, and she grabbed her phone from the side table. Two texts, one from her Dad, asking how the game was and the second one, was from her brother, telling her she needed to call him, cause of boy trouble. Ali had hoped one of those would have been from Ashlyn, she was wondering what she was doing right at this moment, and was contemplating texting her. Then Ali remembered they were playing at UPenn on Sunday, and since they were off on Sunday, Ali thought a nice little ride up to Philadelphia would be perfect to watch some soccer. Ali checked the website, 1pm start time that was just enough time to make the game.

The drive couldn’t take any longer, Ali was literally jumping out of the drive seat before she put her audi in park. There as 10 minutes before kick off, time for a quick coffee grab and then to find a seat. Ali like most soccer players, found a seat fall on top of the stands, less people to stare at her and easier to see the entire field. Ali made sure to keep away from all of her penn state gear, she choose a cute pair of skinny jeans with a simple over large sweater and tall brown boots. Of course her makeup was on par, with her motto look good, feel good, play good, she never left the house without her mascara. Line ups were called and the national anthem was about to be played. Ali stood, with her eyes taking glances at the tall blonde goalkeeper that was all too focused on her feet during the entire song.


End file.
